


Interlude

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kokonutsone and sheepcleanser.</p><p>Jason was used to waking up with Percy snuggled against him. It's just something that bros do sometimes. But Percy had never been hard during those times before. Or grinding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

The dream ended abruptly, the threads of its plot still strung tight in Jason’s head, but the details were already fading into the darkness of the room.

He tried to hold on to the dissolving bits of information, still desperately believing that they were vital. He needed to- there was a-

Percy’s arms tightened around his chest and Jason suddenly realized that he was awake. Immediately, he closed his eyes again, wanting to get back to sleep. Maybe he’d manage to catch the rest of the story.

Time passed and wakefulness seemed to settle over him and seep into him until he had no choice but to start registering the noises the house made in the winter, noticing how sore he was from being in the same position since he fell asleep, paying attention to Percy breathing deeply and slowly against his neck, his-

His dick firmly straining against the seam between Jason’s legs.

It took Jason a few seconds to reach a level of mental functioning that could deal with the situation.

He should move. Would that wake Percy up? Maybe he should wake Percy up. Would he be annoyed? Embarrassed? Or would he be in the mood for fooling around? Was Percy the type to fool around when opportunity struck? Was Jason?

Probably not.

Jason’s mind went off on a tangent, debating the pros and cons of having a one night stand. He’d finally come to the conclusion that meaningless trysts were not meant for very affectionate and loving people like him when Percy’s arms twitched tighter again, his hips making a small thrust forward.

Which is when Jason realized that he still hadn’t moved. Hadn’t even inched away in subconscious revulsion. So what did that mean? That if two bros walked the line and cuddled a bit too much, the whole hormone thing just got confused during sexual situations? Honestly, that made sense. Touching each other was technically one of the fastest ways to build or repair bonds, so if they shared a bed three to four times a week, of course it made sense that his brain wouldn’t be wired 100% platonically toward Percy.

He wondered if he was being dishonest with himself by trying to rationalize this.

Maybe he was just sleepy and not thinking clearly.

Maybe he just liked having Percy’s dick pushing up against his inner thighs.

Totally a possibility.

Jason pursed lips. Now that he had this information in his head, what was he supposed to  _ do  _ with it? 

He decided to go ahead and experiment.

Carefully, like he was worried about Percy’s boner suddenly going somewhere it wasn’t supposed to go- Jason pushed back, feeling the hot swell press up tighter against the softness of his ass and thighs. He let his muscles relax. Ok, so  _ that-  _ that was worth doing. He pushed back again, harder, testing the limits of how far back his clothed butt could press onto a clothed cock.

Percy snorted and his hips bucked against Jason’s.

Wow. Ok.

Jason held still.

Then he tried to rotate his legs, opening up the gap between the backs of his thighs. What the fuck was he doing? He was literally welcoming the hard dick of his _ completely 100% asleep friend _ that he wasn’t even in a relationship with or anything. Jason let himself go limp again, suddenly nervous and confused.

He really probably shouldn’t have done even that. Was that technically taking advantage? He didn’t want to think so, but yes, it probably was.

So what the hell was he supposed to do now that he low-key really wanted to rub back  against his friend’s dick? You don’t just go up to your bro and say,  _ “Hey, so, you know how we were cuddling last night? Well, your dick touched my butt and I kinda liked it.” _ That’s how your friends stop cuddling with you. Then you end up single  _ and  _ cuddle-less.

Percy’s head turned, burying his cold nose into Jason’s neck, most likely trying to warm it.

How was it totally cool for two friends to curl up and stick their cold noses into each other’s necks and tangle their feet together, but they couldn’t just rub off on one another if their sexualities conflicted?

Percy’s knee adjusted positions.

What was Percy’s sexuality anyway? Straight, right? Like, yeah, sure, they were more intimate than most guy friends. Sometimes people even made comments about the two of them being gay for each other, but like- with the whole Nico thing- Jason was pretty sure that Percy would have cleared that up back then. So there shouldn’t be any misconceptions or assumptions.

Percy sniffed and tightened his hold on Jason.

Or maybe Percy just didn’t think of himself as being into dudes  _ back then _ . After all,  _ Jason  _ hadn’t considered questioning his sexuality until, like, 5 minutes ago.

And that was only prompted by a dick pressed to his ass.

Percy stretched, first straightening his legs and then the tension moving up until he was flexing his arms to relieve his shoulders.

Why the fuck did Jason want Percy to be into dudes anyway? Sometimes, you want things in the middle of the night that you’re just not interested in come morning. Plus, even if he  _ had  _ awakened to a need for dick, that didn’t mean that he had to act on it. Or that he had to act on it with  _ Percy _ .

Percy rolled his hips.

Well,  _ of course _ he wanted to act on it with Percy- he wouldn’t  _ be  _ here, cuddling with the dude, if he didn’t enjoy physical intimacy with him.

The rolling hadn’t stopped and Jason suddenly realized that he was being humped. Not like, “your hips sometimes jerk on their own when you’re asleep and hard,” but like, “you’re asleep and your dick is pressed against something nice and warm so you’re going to hump it until you make a mess in your boxers.” Jason tensed.

Ok, now he should probably really wake Percy up. Or move away.

Was it taking advantage if you didn’t actually  _ do  _ anything- you were just too confused and conflicted to really make a call?

Jason whimpered in frustration and immediately regretted it. Percy kept moving, panting softly, like his sleep wasn’t the least bit bothered by Jason’s noise. Jason thanked every Greek and Roman deity he could think of, plus a few Egyptian, Japanese, and Indian ones for good measure. He really didn’t want Percy to wake up and stop.

He wanted-

Percy jerked, and stopped.

Jason lay still, trying to keep his eyes closed as naturally as possible. Had Percy seriously gotten off against him? Would he be able to feel Percy’s come soaking through their cotton briefs? Or was Percy awake now and about to get up to go clean up? Was he just still reeling from being rudely jerked out of his sexy dream? Would he notice that Jason was  awake? Would he wonder why his friend hadn’t woken him up? Would he apologize for his unauthorized landing on foreign ass? Would he be understanding of why Jason was too confused and uncomfortable to avert the situation?

Wait, was Percy still hard? Did that mean he was still asleep? Had his dream changed? Or was Jason just imagining things now?

Slowly, so that Percy wouldn’t feel the difference, Jason pushed back with his hips. Slowly- carefully- just to feel if that dick was actually still hard, or if he was imagining it. Just to try to figure out if that wet spot that was seeping into the fabric of his boxers was come or precome-

“You’ve got an amazing ass, you know that, Grace?”

Jason froze.

Percy lifted his nose out of the nape of his neck and pressed lips to the side of it.

“Did I wake you up?” Percy murmured into Jason’s skin.

Jason wasn’t sure how to answer. He didn’t want to answer. He just wanted to play dead.

“I’m sorry. I’d have called little spoon if I knew my dick would betray me.” Percy continued.

“You didn’t. I was already awake.”

There was a silence- Percy didn’t move. He seemed to have stopped breathing. Percy’s voice, when it came, sounded even more rough that before.

“So you just lay there and took it?”

“Well, when you put it like that-”

“How would you put it, Jason?”

“I- I lay here and tried to figure out what to do. So fuck off. There’s not a manual for what to do when your best friend starts to hump you in his sleep.”

Percy seemed to consider this, then tightened his arms around Jason.

“Well, did you read the manual for what to do when your best friend starts to hump you while he’s  _ awake? _ ”

“What? There’s no manu-”

Percy thrust against him. And, yeah- for the record- he was still hard. Unlike his previous humping, this was a deliberate, sensual roll and Jason felt his mouth open and his eyebrows scrunch unbidden. He’d denied himself the indulgence of making an appreciative noise, but his body still expressed its approval.

Apparently, he’d taken too long to answer, because Percy started to roll over and onto him, moving his hips again.

“I’m not hearing you complain.”

Jason remained frozen in his sudden panic at being confronted about his feelings so soon after discovering them himself. He was now functionally pinned under Percy’s weight.

“Percy, I-”

He broke off, not knowing what to say.  _ “I think I might be into dick” _ ? _ “I think I might be into  _ your  _ dick” _ ? _ “I noticed you seem to like my ass and I’d like you to do something about it” _ ?

Percy’s voice came so quiet and upset that it shocked Jason, prying away his line of thought.

“Jason, don’t fuck with me. If you don’t feel the same way, tell me. But since we’re here, in this situation… I need to know. Do you feel the same?”

Percy sounded so terrified of Jason’s answer that Jason wanted to cry on his behalf. His heart broke for his dear friend even as his knees slid apart in answer.

“I think I do.”

Percy moaned.

“Thank the gods. I was afraid I was going insane.”

Percy’s hands left his waist, shooting up and grasping at Jason’s wrists, fumbling to find Jason’s hands so he could lay his on top and intertwine their fingers together. His hips once again started moving against Jason, almost immediately losing rhythm.

“ _ Fuck _ -”

Jason had never heard Percy moan before, but now he’d heard it twice and it stirred an unfamiliar desperate feeling in his chest. He gripped Percy’s fingers as best he could and pushed back against Percy’s cock. Why had he just turned his head to the side? Was he hoping Percy would lean forward and sloppily kiss him over his shoulder? Was it stupid to hope for something like that? Did they need that pressure right now, with everything else that was happening? Or was it something that he  _ needed _ , as a kind of validation?

Jason closed his eyes, his face bunching up like he was about to cry, wanting Percy to assure him that it was ok to be confused, but he eyes remained completely dry. When had he become so needy?

A kiss on his cheekbone.

A whisper in his ear.

“ _ You’re so beautiful _ .”

Jason jerked, gasping. Why did it matter that Percy said that? He didn’t need his friend to tell him he was good looking. He knew that. Compliments between bros were always appreciated, but this was- it was-

“And you feel so good against me.”

Jason whined.

“Percy,  _ please- _ ”

Percy’s thrusts slowed down, the movement more purposeful. A full on sob finally broke through Jason’s mouth, confusion and stress and adoration all finding an outlet. His eyes turned leaky.

“You’re so sweet to me, Jason. You can be such a hard ass, but you’re so sweet to me. It makes me melt. Every time you smile at me with that gentle look- every time you touch me just because you haven’t in a while- every time you crawl into my bed and press close-  _ gods _ , some days, I just wanted to die I loved you so much.”

Jason squeezed his eyes, hoping to get rid of the tears. God, he couldn’t believe Percy felt all that for him all this time.

“The things you did in my dreams- in my daydreams- I thought I’d go mad with desire before you ever let me touch you like that. And yet here we are- and you’re so  _ eagerly  _ rubbing your perky ass against my dick and it feels like I’m still dreaming. I’m so scared that I never woke up.”

“Percy, no-”

Percy shakily exhaled against Jason’s shoulder, his hips changing to a faster pace once more.

“You’re such a good little slut for cock aren’t you? Couldn’t find it in you to wake me up and make me stop, could you?”

“I-”

“Has it happened before? Have you let me rut against you before, wishing that I was awake and fucking you deep in your little pink hole? Did you imagine me fucking you open and ruining you? Did you feel me come and imagine that it happened deep inside you? That you’d leak come out of your ass? I’ve imagined that so many times. I’ve woken up so many times in the middle of the night from that exact dream, only to find you sleeping sweetly in my arms, none the wiser.”

Jason shivered, imagining Percy humping against his unconscious body. His mind supplied images of Percy fucking his unconscious body. Maybe slipping him something, quietly working Jason’s boxers down, slowly prepping him, and then taking advantage of Jason while he was entirely incapable of defending himself.

That fantasy really shouldn’t have made his dick twitch, but it did.

Jason moaned and lowered his head, pulling his hand closer so he could rest his cheek on the back of Percy’s hand. Percy followed him and soon their knees had slipped out and they were lying down. Each roll of Percy’s hips pushed Jason’s cock into the mattress.

“Are you a cockslut, Jason?”

“I’m a virgin.”

Percy hesitated, his body stilling, like he was unsure he was supposed to be doing this with a virgin. Starting and stopping to say something a few times, it seemed like he was trying to continue his logic, but now had no idea how it fit into reality. 

Jason threw him a bone, not wanting Percy derailed. He wanted to hear what else Percy had to say about him, but his voice came out a lot meeker than he intended. Percy’s reaction to his confession had him feeling self-conscious.

“I wouldn’t mind a change in that status, though,” Jason mumbled.

“Yeah?”

Jason nodded.

“You don’t want to be a pure little virgin anymore?”

He shook his head.

“Want to ride my cock like a big boy?” Percy teased, his hips resuming their previous motion.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Want to let me in and let me destroy you?”

“ _ Please! _ ”

“You’re such a slut.”

The words out of context would have been insulting. But the delivery- the praise and adoration in that voice- Jason moaned, desperately nodding.

“You feel so good under me, yielding and submitting.”

Jason could feel his orgasm building, without even needing to touch himself. Just the pressure of the mattress and hearing Percy say all these things about him was-

“So sweet and perfect-”

God, Percy was rubbing up so close to his hole-

“Such a pretty little whore-”

Jason came, shaking, his arms sliding out forward from under him, his ass moving against Percy, hoping to feel him get off.

Percy pressed his forehead into where Jason’s raised shoulder met his neck and cried out. He could feel hot come squishing in Percy’s boxers, making lewd noises as Percy’s hips continued jerking. 

Oh,  _ wow _ .

Percy’s movement settled, and he lay panting. He lifted his face out of Jason’s skin, and pulled himself up Jason’s body, so that when he lay down again, his cheek was pressed to Jason’s ear.

It was perfect.

“Is it bad that I just want to lie on top of you and not clean up?”

“No, it’s not bad. I don’t want you to leave.”

“We should probably clean up.”

“I literally just had sex for the first time, you’re not going anywhere.”

Percy fell silent.

It seemed like he had something to say on the subject, but couldn’t voice it.

Jason realized how to help him out.

“I’m glad we did that,” he confessed.

Percy relaxed.

“Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
